


Call Out My Name

by Milunax



Series: Winter Soldier Steve Gift [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Captain America! Bucky, Dom! Bucky, M/M, PWP, Top Bucky, Winter Soldier! Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milunax/pseuds/Milunax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home after a tiring day of work to find that someone broke into his apartment and has been waiting for him all day and night long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah! My first Stucky fanfic! =w= Hell yeah and it's smut too! Anyways, this is un-beta because my lil sis didn't want to read it and I just.. I didn't even reread it so, I'm so sorry you guys.. ;w; Hopefully there aren't that many mistakes *nods*  
> Hope you guys enjoy! ^^
> 
> EDITED: Feb, 13 2017

Colour faded away from the sky and was inked with opaque black that was dotted with sparkling stars; it was one of those rough days and nights for Bucky. He had just gotten back from SHIELD, being Captain America and all -- he always had piles of papers stacked at work for him.

  
A heavy sigh left the raven's lips as he opened the door to his apartment; lazily groping along the wall for the light switch. Once the lights were on, he closed the door behind him and sluggishly made his way to the kitchen -- feeling thirsty as he decided to get a quick grab of milk then, let his body flop on down to bed for a well deserved rest. Though, it didn't seem that he would be resting peacefully for tonight.

  
His apartment was steadily and eerily quiet; something in the air just wasn't right and Bucky was sure as hell he wasn't the only one that was setting foot in his place at the moment. There was a presence nearby and though the raven knew he should be doing something about the other person; there was no attack or whatsoever -- the presence was just  _there_.

  
Bucky decided to make it known to the other that he knew he was there. Once the soldier had drank a good amount of milk; he moved over to the living room -- where it was darkly and obviously reeking with a discomforting atmosphere in it.

  
"I know you're there." The raven said.

  
He didn't know as to why he hadn't opened the lights or at least given the other a good surprise in jumping at him and hold the stranger down to make sure there wasn't any funny nor dangerous business that was gonna happen at his place. But, there was something in the air that didn't quite make it happen that way. There was something, a hope of some sort in the back of Bucky's mind that he knew the person -- the only person in the whole entire world who'd be fearless enough to make it here at Captain America's home. There was a small voice in his head that he was listening to; not all the alarms and shouting his usual soldier instincts was he listening to.

  
There was no reply, but he definitely heard a soft shuffle of things at the dimmed living room. Bucky arched up one inquisitive brow; not at all sure as to what he should do next. He sighed and ruffled his own opaque locks -- at least he knew the other wasn't out for his blood. The raven cautiously went to the living room's light switch. Eyes not living the dark frame that was so obviously seated at his couch. There was no stir nor violent reaction as Bucky went over to the wall and when the switch clicked and light illuminated the room -- Bucky almost felt himself drop to the floor, his knees weakening at the sight in front of him.

  
"Steve.." He murmured in a soft tone of voice, legs slowly inching forward to the blond as he stretched his hand out carefully -- wanting to touch and hug the other back into his arms. The other didn't flinch, nor did he even move when the raven came close to him -- though it was apparent that there was doubt lurking in the blond's mind as his icy blue eyes gazed at Bucky's hand, careful and obviously high up on his guard as Steve eyed the raven's every move.

  
Bucky was only an inch or two away of touching Steve when the other's hand suddenly grabbed a hold of his wrist. It didn't surprise the raven much though, it definitely made Steve blink once or twice as his gaze went over to his and Bucky's hand.

  
"I.." The blond started off, staring at their hands before standing up from his seat and looking away from Bucky "I shouldn't have come here.." He whispered lowly, walking away from the other as he felt that what he did was a grievous and utter mistake.

  
"No!" Bucky quickly said off, grabbing a hold of Steve hand -- which in return made the blond flinch and look at the raven with an almost puzzling look "Steve.." Bucky said as he lightly pulled the blond back "Stay.." one hand went to touch the other's forearm; Steve looked at Bucky with a blank expression etched onto his features. Bucky wished he knew what was going on inside of the blond's head, wished he knew how to make the other stay with him; he was at a loss for words as his own blue eyes stared at Steve.

  
Steve looked as though he was about to say something and Bucky would have urged him to tell; though the moment words were about to spur out of the raven's lips again. Steve had pulled the other close, hand grabbing a hold of Bucky's forearm as well as Steve immediately crashed their lips against one another. He kissed Bucky violently, hungry --  _stupidly_  that the raven had half the mind thinking Steve didn't actually know how to kiss properly or that he was just  _frustrated?_

  
Though, who was he to move away from the blond. Once Bucky had gotten through the initial shock that _Steve was kissing him_  -- Bucky's hands immediately grabbed a hold of the blond's waist whilst the other went up to grab a handful of golden locks, urging and pulling the Winter Soldier closer to him. Steve moaned into their kiss, hands wrapping around the back of Bucky's neck as he let the other lead the kiss. Bucky lightly yet, hungrily nipped and sucked at Steve's lips, tasting and savory the other as much as he could -- he darted out his tongue, poking against the other's plush lips, asking for entrance.

  
The blond moaned again, giving permission as he slightly parted his lips and Bucky hastily drove in to the other's hot cavern. Bucky let his tongue explore the blond's mouth, from tasting at his teeth to venturing to almost every crook and cranny there was, tongue fighting against Steve's own as they both fought for dominance though, was quite easily won by Bucky.

  
Bucky felt Steve's body slowly, languidly grinding against his own -- their crotches rubbing shamelessly against one another and Bucky couldn't deny that there was also an obvious bulge that was forming a tent at Steve's pants. He moved against the other, slowly leading the blond out of the center of his living room and pushing him against one of his apartment's living room walls. He corned the Winter Soldier there, holding Steve in his arms as he felt Steve melt under his touch as he did.

  
But, as soon as he pressed Steve against the wall -- their lips parted almost immediately, both gasping for air though, the proximity of the distance wasn't much. Bucky made sure to stay as close as he can to Steve, lips just a few breaths away from touching each other again. Though, the raven hastily moved and attached his lips against the pale skin of Steve's jaw; the blond whined, feeling Bucky lick and suck lower, moving from his jaw down to his neck -- where the raven bit and gave a trail of love bites at Steve's skin. Steve shuddered at the action, hands flying down to Bucky's chest -- feeling and memorizing how warmth radiated against the other's body. His hands continued to move south, fingers dumbly fondling against the hem of Bucky's pants and hastily trying to unbutton and unzip them.

  
The raven easily caught up with Steve's actions; his own hands on their own mission as he removed the blond's bullet proof vest with difficulty. Bucky unwillingly moved an inch or two away from Steve, frustration evident in his features as the raven loosened the straps of Steve's armour and after a minute or less finally got to take off the black tank top. Bucky carelessly threw armour down to the floor, since it being of no use as the raven went back to his business in undressing Steve who had way too much clothes on.

  
Steve's hands had successfully unfixed Bucky's pants, belt already thrown at some part of the floor as his pants now hanged loosely at his waist. Steve tugged against the lower hem of Bucky's shirt, one by one propping open the buttons. Bucky let Steve do his own business; his own hands grabbing a hold of the black tank top Steve wore underneath his armour; he pulled the clothing up and the blond complied by raising his hands up for a moment to get the tank top off. Bucky marveled at the sight in front of him; eyes trailing along Steve's body as he looked at him in pure awe. He looked almost the same, his body just like how it was in the war -- the only thing that changed was the metal arm that now replaced his left arm.

  
He felt Steve shy away from him, the blond squirming a little uncomfortably under his gaze. It made him realize that he had stared at Steve's metal arm and that may have made the other feel embarrassed about himself. Bucky only beamed a smile towards Steve, leaning in close as he kissed the scar that formed, connecting Steve's shoulder to his metal arm. It didn't matter whether or not Steve lost a limb or not, Bucky would love him wholly even with him missing a piece. Bucky licked along the scar tissue, peppering it with kisses as to show Steve that he didn't mind his new arm. The blond moaned, biting onto his lower lip to keep quiet as he watched Bucky pay attention to the scars on his shoulder.

  
After he was sure that he had showed how much he didn't mind the metal arm, Bucky moved to kiss and suck against the blond's collarbone. Steve moaned, whining against the action as the blond let his hands rests against the raven's shoulder -- fingers intertwining at the nape of Bucky's neck as the raven slowly tugged down Steve's pants; hastily trying to remove the belt and any other obstacles that were in the way. The blond whimpered, wiggling his hips to get the offensive piece of clothing off.

  
Once they've both got Steve's pants off, it was left down on the floor -- the blond kicking it away shortly as he wouldn't keep on stepping onto his pants. Bucky's fingers traveled down to Steve's bottom, hands groping at the blond's ass cheeks making Steve moan at the action.

  
Steve pulled Bucky closer to him, pressing their lips against one another again as he kissed the raven hungrily -- biting along Bucky's bottom lip as he whimpered and urged Bucky to do more, take him and make the blond feel as though he wanted or was needed by the other. Bucky groaned, his own arousal already poking at Steve's bottom as the blond's throbbing hard length rubbed against his the skin of his abs.

  
Bucky pressed Steve harder against the walls behind him, the blond whimpering and reluctantly wrapping his legs against Bucky's waist. Bucky growled, hands traveling down to his pant's pockets to search for the small bottle of lube he always carried around. Being in the future all alone with nobody by his side, he would use up all of his frustrations and angst into sex. He would go with one of the many willing men and women who would sleep with him so the raven could forget about what he had lost.

  
Almost night after night, a heated session with either a SHIELD agent or total stranger, he would always imagine one person. The only person he had always wanted and dreamed of sharing something very  _intimate_.

  
"Fuck Steve.." Bucky groaned, finding it hard to control himself as he poured a good amount of lube on his fingers and coated them nicely "I'm sorry, but this is gonna hurt just for a while." Bucky murmured against the blond's lips as he took careful steps in slowly pushing one finger inside the blond. Steve moaned, closing his eyes as one finger went inside his entrance -- Bucky watched the blond in pure adoration, not wanting to blink as he could miss even just a second of Steve's reactions, afraid that it was all just a dream and that he could wake up any minute now.

  
The blond pulled him closer; his mouth opening up a small gap as he breathed in slowly "Bu.. Bucky.." Steve whispered out in a low tone of voice, fingers scratching and clawing against the skin of Bucky's back.

  
"Did you.." Bucky gasped out in shock, feeling tears form in his eyes as he pushed his finger in deeper to Steve, adding another one and slowly, very slowly scissoring them together inside of Steve.

  
Steve looked at him with darkened eyes clouded by lust, he panted heavily gaze staring straight into the raven "Wha.." He couldn't even mumble out a complete word, his eyes fixed onto Bucky's own caramel brown hues.

  
The raven bit on his lower lip; wanting Steve to call out to him, to hear his name to come out of Steve's lips like before, his voice -- the sound of Steve's voice saying Bucky's name could have been music to the raven's ears already. A sweet music that was never heard again, a distant memory from their past.

  
"Say my name again Steve." Bucky begged, his fingers working inside Steve which made the blond shudder and moan under Bucky "Bucky.. Say my name; call me one more time Steve."

  
Steve clenched his insides at Bucky's fingers, not even at all sure as to what he was supposed to be doing. He should be here, should be doing such lewd and perversed things with his  _target_ , shouldn't be.. moaning and pressing their bodies against one another --  _making love_.

  
The blond looked at Bucky one more time, biting onto his lip as he thought about what the other had said. Should he say that name again? He didn't even know as to why he had called out that name. But, it felt so good, the word slipping off from his tongue, leaving yet a bittersweet tang of a long forgotten memory.

  
His fingers kept on teasing inside of Steve, shortly a third digit accompany the two -- making Steve squirm and moan out in both pleasure pain "Steve please.." Bucky pleaded, watching the blond as he leaned in close to kiss and mark Steve's pale white skin. Trailing a line of red love bites against the blond's collarbone.

  
Steve moaned, hands wandering onto Bucky's mop of messy hair, pulling the other away from him for a moment before as he stared straight into the other's eyes "Bucky.."

  
Bucky felt as though he had grasped upon a small part of heaven on earth; he kissed Steve hard on his lips -- feeling his own chest burst out with warmth and joy. In a haste, Bucky removed his fingers inside Steve; coating what was little left of the lube in his hands to his arousal.

  
"Steve, I missed you so much." Bucky murmured out in a hoarse voice, grabbing a hold of the blond's bottom as he spread Steve's arse cheeks apart and thrust himself inside of the blond. Steve moaned out in both pain and pleasure, urging the raven to do more as he thrust his own hips down against Bucky "I missed you.. You don't know how hard it was without you." Bucky continued on, burying his face at the crook of the blond's neck.

  
Steve felt his own eyes water, thought he didn't know why exactly. There was that feeling of emptiness and sadness filling into his chest and it hurt; it hurt exactly or even more than, any physical injury that he could think of "Bucky." Steve said again, feeling the pain lessen every time he uttered out the said name.

  
The raven chuckled, the action causing a vibration down his chest that was pressed against Steve's own "Say it again." Bucky whispered into Steve's ears, licking then biting at the lobe as he started to shallowly thrust into Steve. The blond moaned, closing his eyes and nodding at the other's request, pulling Bucky close to him as he clenched around in the other.

  
"Bucky." Steve said again and the raven only growled in response, thrusting up harder and faster into Steve. The blond whimpered, holding onto the raven like his life depended on it --like it was the only thing he could ever hold on to was this person, Bucky.

  
"Bucky.. Bucky!" He moaned out, chanting out the other's name like a mantra -- every time he said out his name; Bucky would pound harder, faster and drive into Steve in an animalistic and hard pace. Holding onto each other like this would be the last time they would ever get the chance to do so, which might be true. If Steve were to kill -- if he was ever gonna complete his mission, the other should be dead.

  
Bucky reclaimed his lips, one hand grabbing a hold of Steve's chin as the raven took away the blond's breath, sucking and hungrily kissing Steve. His other hand went to the blond's throbbing hard cock that poked against Bucky's own stomach. Once Bucky took a hold of Steve's member, he drove in deeper and at a different angle inside of Steve; making the blond jerk away from him, moaning out loudly and arching his head back against the wall behind him.

  
"Bucky!" Steve screamed out the other's name, his sweet spot getting hit by the other. The raven licked his lips, loving the way his name spilled out of Steve's lips -- he was shouting out the other's name over and over and it was more than, enough for Bucky. He wanted to hear Steve say his name more, want it to be the only thing he could hear from the other tonight as he made love with the blond.

  
Bucky slowed his thrusts, aiming for Steve's sweet spot again and again as he kissed up at the blond's neck. Steve whimpered at the change of pace but, didn't hate it at all. It was weird, there was a very intimate and warm feeling towards it -- Steve couldn't pin point exactly what the feeling was. He moaned around the other; Bucky pressing him hard back against the wall to better position themselves and so, Bucky get better make both of them stay on their place.

  
He moved slowly, stopping a few times right at Steve's sweet spot and slowly teasing and rocking his hips against Steve's. Bucky leaned in to the blond, making the other look over to him as Bucky closed in the gap between them and kissed Steve fully on the lips.

  
It was a slow yet, passionate kiss. Bucky leading yet, not dominating Steve all the way; making careful moves so if the blond would like to lead the kiss, he could easily do so. He parted his lips and Bucky darted out his tongue as Steve did the same. The two rubbing and curling up against one another as Bucky stopped his actions for a second so he could savour the moment of holding Steve in his arms.

  
The raven pulled away just a tad, kissing Steve again and again before murmuring into his lips "I love you." Bucky said, staring straight into the blond's eyes. Steve on the other hand, didn't understand. Why was the raven saying such odd and queer things? Though, he had to admit it did struck something into Steve. The blond only stayed still, a blank expression etched onto his features as Steve went mute after Bucky's words.

  
Though, the raven only smiled, kissing the blond's lips again "Steve, I love you." Bucky said again and the blond whimpered, not able to look into the raven anymore as he whimpered. Bucky started to move again, one hand stroking along Steve's erection as he placed more kissed against the other's neck, collarbone and chest, though mostly on the scar of tissue on Steve's shoulder, kissing at his metal arm from time to time.

  
"Bucky.." Steve whined at the other, feeling his stomach heat with a certain warmth pooling inside. The blond at clenched the other inside of him, his hands holding onto Bucky as nails dug in deep, marking red scratch line against the skin on Bucky's shoulder and back.

  
The blond moaned, calling out Bucky's name as he whimpered then cummed, tainting both of their chests. Bucky growled out in frustration, closing his eyes and laying his forehead against Steve's chest -- he was close; he thrust back inside of Steve a few times, driving in deep inside the other before he spurred out his cum inside of the blond.

  
The raven panted, exhausted as he slowly sat himself down on the floor, holding Steve close to him as the other was shivering and catching his breath as well. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, pulling the other close to him as he never wanted to let go of the blond ever again.

  
"Bucky.."


End file.
